Steering column assemblies are commonly provided with an adjustment mechanism that enables the steering column assembly to be adjusted either telescopically or pitched relative to an operator of the vehicle. Such a steering column assembly employs a locking mechanism to maintain and adjust the position of the steering column assembly. The locking mechanism may employ friction plates are locking teeth arrange along a raking and telescoping range of motion of the steering column.